Irritum
by Miss R. Hood
Summary: Reid gets kidnapped after fighting with Hotch about Emily coming back. Everything goes down hill from there. ReidXHotchner This is my first Criminal Minds fic, spare me! Title means Broken in Latin
1. Euigilans

I heard a faint beeping of a monitor next to me, the scraping of chair legs on the floor next to the bed and then rustle of clothes against the crappy plastic covered chair and then felt a warm hand on my hand. I groggily opened my eyes and blinked until they focused. They ended up focusing on the person beside me. Aaron Hotchner let a sigh of relief out.

"Hi" I said weakly

"Hey Spence" replied Hotch

"What's the damage?" I asked, unable to look at anything but Aaron.

"Broken left leg, broken right arm, gunshot wound to the right shoulder, multiple bruises and a concussion." He recited from memory. I closed my eyes, nodded a little and then my voice sounded almost inaudible, "They didn't give me any narcotics, right?" Aaron nodded and I let out a breath I was holding.

"I made sure they didn't because I knew you wouldn't want them and you were unconscious."

"Thank you," I said as I opened my eyes and paused a beat, "How long have I been out anyway?"

Hotch glanced at his watch, "Three days." I think I gawked, "Really?" the older agent nodded. "Did you catch him?" Another nod from the oldest agent.

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone! I have been really busy with school and life and all that fun stuff. So here is my first Criminal Minds Fanfiction. I want any and all criticism. GOOD AND BAD! All of it! dont think you are offending me if you send bad criticism, i appreciate it all. I'll try to update this as frequently as my life allows. :D<p>

oh and all my titles for the chapters are in Latin this one is

euigilans meaning waking up

i am using google translator, dont hate me if its wrong


	2. Capta

**~ One Week Earlier ~ **

"Reid, my office." Hotch said as he passed my desk on the way to his office. I glanced up from my book just as his door shut.

"You do something wrong, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, using the nickname he came up for me.

"Stay out of it Derek." I shot back, rarely using my team member's first name, as I left the bull pen and entered Hotch's office. I looked at the floor and started to play with the hem of my shirt. "You wanted to see m-me?"

Hotch pushed a hand through his almost-black hair and nodded. "Spencer…" I knew by the way he said my name; it wasn't about work, but something slightly more personal. I decided to look up at my superior. He continued after I looked up, "I know you're mad at me. And you have the right to be, but don't take it out on the rest of the team. They didn't know."

"JJ knew. Don't lie to me about that." I spat back at him. He stared at me, and then nodded slightly.

"She did know Spence, but what we did was safer for Emily, better for the-" I cut him off.

"Do not dare say better for the team Aaron! I cried myself to sleep for **OVER** ten weeks in **YOUR** arms and **NOT** once did you have the decency to tell me that she was still alive **NOT** **ONCE**!" I could feel my face getting hotter as I spewed everything out at my boyfriend. "Aaron, you have no idea how close I came to taking **it** again." I put emphasize on _it_ because I knew he knew what I was talking about. He tried to say something, I shook my head, "Don't speak please; I need to get this off my chest before it kills me." I could feel my hands forming fists next to me. "Aaron you knew how I felt about the situation and yet you stayed silent! I trusted you! And you betrayed that trust! And what makes this worse is that you knew you betrayed my trust." I could feel my legs getting wobbly. Hotch started to get up from his chair, "I guess you don't really care about me the way I thought you did!" I all but shouted as I started for the door. I looked at him with blurry vision and bolted from his office. I faintly heard Morgan calling "Kid" as I passed the bull pen, but I ignored everything and left the building.

I couldn't be around them anymore. I was beyond pissed off at Hotch. He knew I was right about everything that I had said back there. I started to utter random statistics to help calm me down.

"The USA has 76% of the world's serial killers. Europe in second has 17%. California leads in the US with the most Serial Homicide cases that have occurred. Texas, New York, Illinois, and Florida follow shortly behind." Although I could only think of morbid statistics they, surprisingly calmed me down. I let out a deep breath and headed back to the BAU. Only then did I realize a hand covering my mouth with something and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Back in the BAU:<p>

Morgan looked over at Prentiss who saw staring at the door that just finished swinging back and forth.

"What was with him?" Morgan asked as he looked back to his paperwork.

"He's mad at Hotch about the situation regarding me…" Prentiss said as she too, turned back to her paperwork. "I feel so guilty, he seems like he hates everything these days… especially me."

"Emily, I was mad at you and JJ and Hotch for a while but I got over it. I got one of my best friends back, it sucks how it happened but you're back, he'll come to terms with it soon. You know how he handles things; he has to analyze everything before he comes to a conclusion. He'll be fine, he just needs some time."

"Derek, it's been almost a month!" Emily said, and sighed heavily. Garcia came running from her office and went straight to Hotch's office.

"Baby girl? What's going on?" Morgan said as he got up, he knew when Garcia was troubled, she got a look on her face and her gait changed. She looked over her shoulder and came back to Morgan. Aaron opened his office door and looked at the hugging co-workers.

Garcia looked up at her best friend, then at Hotch and then back to Morgan. "It's Reid…"

* * *

><p>so hey! this is my quickest update i think ever! :D which im glad about, i don't think i will be able to update for the next week or longer because i have college trips and family commitments, I'll try though! so this is for you guys! I love the reviews, they keep me motivated!<p>

Chapter Title: Capta: taken


	3. Effectio

The second Garcia finished her sentence, Hotch's eyes snapped to look straight at her.

"What do you mean "It's Reid"." He asked as serious as ever. She look at her boss and then back to the floor.

"Well you know how you asked me to put a GPS in his phone?" the senior agent nodded, "So I did, and on one of my computers I have all the GPS trackers going on everyone on the team's phone. Like all of your dots are in the BAU but Reid's is stationary in an alley 10 blocks from here." Morgan's eyes widened as he heard this. The team learned by now if something was in an alley, it would lead to bad things.

"Hotch, me and Prentiss got this, you stay here." Morgan said as he could visibly see Hotchner's worry become etched on his face. The Unit Chief nodded and went back into his office.

"Emily, grab your coat we gotta go now." Derek said as he headed to the elevator. Prentiss soon joined Derek on the elevator. Just as the doors shut Rossi came in.

"Garcia, what's going on?" the Italian asked.

"T-talk to H-hotch…" she hurried back into her tech cave and shut the door. Rossi, heeding her advice, knocked and entered his boss's office.

"Aaron?" Hotch's head looked up at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Dave, he hates me… Reid hates me and now he is probably missing…" Rossi, the only one on the team that knows about Aaron and Spencer's relationship, shook his head.

"He doesn't hate you. Yeah he's beyond pissed at you but he doesn't hate you. You know he is with this stuff, he just-" Aaron cut him off.

"He said that I didn't care about him! Damn it Dave, I care about him! I care about him more than anyone else knows! Probably more than he knows himself." He sighed, and wiped his face. "Rossi, I don't know is going to happen when he gets back…" the older man could see that Hotch was struggling to say something, but couldn't form a sentence.

"Aaron, it's going to be fine, trust me. We need everyone to work on the case, if it is a case. I'm going to get JJ in the conference room and meet us in there when you're ready." With that being said, Hotch nodded and Rossi left.

**~ELSE WHERE IN ARKENDALE, VIRGINA~**

I was struggling to open my eyes. I tried to move my arms but found that extremely difficult. I finally opened my eyes and then focused on the space in front of me.

"A-Aaron?" I stuttered as someone came into view. I heard the person scoff at my question

"Not "Aaron", Dr. Reid." The man said as he used air quotes. His face altered as he came closer to me. When he was in the shadows, he looked like a bunch of shapes but as he came closer I could see what he really was. A man with a fucked up past and planning for an equally fucked up future. I whimpered slightly at the sight of the big metal pipe in the man's hand.

"W-who are you?" I sputtered out.

"Who am I? Who am I you ask Dr. Reid? Well since you won't live to tell anyone about me, my name is Xander Hux. Everyone who has seen my face has not lived to tell about it, and you my dear doctor will not either. I know by now your team has probably found your gun, credentials and most importantly your cell phone where I left it, after taking you."

"How do you know who I a-am?"

"Well you're Quantico's resident genius, why wouldn't I know who you are?" Hux said as he brought the pipe higher in the air. The pipe was brought into my chest, and I felt the air rush out of my lungs before I felt the pain. My face contorted with pain as the pipe was brought down again.

"Stop, please, j-just stop." I begged.

"Aww, big FBI man begging for the pain to stop, how pathetic really. I expect more of you, doctor. Or are you just an office boy? Gideon never letting you out in the field when you really needed to be? Like in the beginning?" He knew he struck something that pissed me off. Nobody, not even Hotch, knew why and how I got recruited into the BAU. Only Gideon, Strauss and myself. This man couldn't possibly know. It was impossible, well highly improbable. Hux stared at me as I tried to come up with a conclusion on how he knew and he smirked. "Dr. Reid, you won't find your answers in that pretty head of yours, trust me on that." With those final words, I heard the rush of air against the metal pipe before it came into contact with my skull, and then I saw black.

**~Back in the BAU~**

The elevator doors slid open and Morgan, followed by Prentiss, hurried into the conference room. Morgan looked around the semi-empty room. Rossi was sitting and talking to JJ, Hotch was nowhere to be seen and Garcia just came in.

"What do you have Morgan?" Hotch said from the doorway. Morgan placed a gun, a cell phone and opened credentials on the conference table.

"Reid's. All of it is his."Morgan said as Hotch came into the room, picked up the cell phone and opened the text messaging application.

"There's a note." He read it quietly to himself first and then out loud to the rest of the team. "_Dear my lovely friends at the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI, if you are reading this, it means that you have discovered that your doctor has been taken. I will be making video contact with a Miss P. Garcia, at which I expect her to call you all into her tech area and watch the video. I will not mind this but if she or anyone else in the building tries to trace the feed, I will hurt the doctor to a point of no return. I must tell you to heed this warning because I am not joking. I look forward to speaking with you all soon, especially you, Agent Hotchner. ~ZH~_"

* * *

><p>HEY everyone! before i start this author's note, i just wanted to thank everyone who read this, faved it and reviewed it! It means a bunch to me! ANYWHOOOO<p>

So this is Chapter TWO! Im so excited to give this to all of you as a present before i go for college trips Wednesday so I will be unable to update anymore till after the 26th of February. Any type of criticism is loved in my book, thanks again for reading! Be back soooon

Effectio means Realization


	4. Victima

"Did anyone of you notice how he only addressed Reid as "Doctor" or "The Doctor"?" Rossi said to break the awkward silence. Morgan nodded a little.

"But why would anyone want to take Reid? He does like nothing wrong. We all know he can be annoying sometimes, but that Reid for you." Prentiss said as she took the phone from Hotchner. The team started to bounce ideas back and forth and then Garcia came running in. Everyone took that as a signal to head to her office now. With everyone filing out of the conference room, Hotch lingered behind, in order to compose himself. Garcia, although not a profiler, knew something was wrong.

"Boss man, things are going to be okay, we'll get our junior g-man back, and everything is going to work out." She shot Hotch a smile. She pulled him out and he let her drag him to her tech cave. Once back in her area, the team settled in. Garcia at her computer, Morgan and JJ on either side of her, with Prentiss, Rossi and Hotchner behind them. She accepted the video chat request and what appeared on the screen caused Garcia to almost scream out.

Reid was chained to a bed frame, by his wrists and he was in his boxers and mismatching socks. And that was it. He had visible bruises on his pale chest, and blood was trickling down his face from a cut by his hair line. He was breathing heavily and the breaths were shaky. His lips were moving so Hotch and the rest of the team knew he was awake. They weren't sure if that was going to be a good thing or a bad thing. The source of the video shook slightly as Reid started to look up.

"Why hello there, my beloved Behavioral Analysis Unit. I'm glad to report that no one is going to cause the doctor any unneeded pain." The man came into view wearing a black hoodie that had a white mask where normally you would see a person's face. "Now I know, as you are all profilers except lovely Garcia, are wondering why I would take your doctor? As you all know, the doctor is a very special person. Someone I would like to keep for myself." He walked over towards Reid, and once near him stopped. He pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into Reid's left eye. It not only would cause a black eye but also would cause Reid's vision to blur. Morgan looked beyond angry because he thought of the young genius as a younger brother and nobody messed with his family. He refrained from saying something because it looked like the Unit Chief was going to speak.

"We all know that you know that we don't know who the fuck you are but, when my team does find you, you will have to answer for your crimes. We don't know why you want Spencer, and we don't know why you find joy in hurting people, but when we do, be afraid. Very afraid." The rest of the team could see Hotchner was struggling to continue but he did. "We will find you no matter what. We will find you because it's what we do every day in our lives. You picked the wrong team to mess with buddy." And with that being said Hotchner stepped forward and cut the live feed from the computer.

**~With Reid and the UnSub~**

"Oh Doctor, your boss just cut the feed. I was enjoying seeing them all angry and not being able to do anything." Hux smirked as I opened and closed my mouth couple of times.

"Y-You stay a-away from my team!" I tried to shout but it came out like a garbled mess.

"You must understand Doctor that you will not be getting out of this predicament any time soon. I have so many fun things planned for your stay." The man looked at me and then the video camera knowing he won't be getting a request any time soon. "I really need to talk to your boyfriend about you. The only reason he cut the feed was because he can't stand looking at you like this. If Morgan or Prentiss was in your spot he would have kept the video going you know that right?" The UnSub glared at me as he thought of something. He left the room and didn't come back for a long time.

**~BAU~**

"What the hell Hotch!" Morgan practically shouted.

"There's no point in being in contact with the UnSub if we can't trace it to find out where he has Reid!" The Unit Chief shot back angrily.

"That's not a good reason! You don't know what he was going to tell us."

"**IF** he was going to tell us anything." The older agent pinched the bridge of his nose and slid his hand over his face. "I'll be in my office if you need me." He said as he left. Aaron felt his phone start to vibrate as he entered the men's restroom and he ignored the phone. He splashed cold water on his face and stared straight at the mirror. All he saw was worry and anger. Worry for Reid and Anger for the UnSub. After using the restroom and washing his hands, he left the bathroom and went to his office. Once there, he pulled the blinds down and closed them, laid and down on his sofa and tried to make the headache that started to erupt back in Garcia's office go away. His phone decided to go off again and yet Hotch also decided to ignore it. The phone stopped vibrating, so Hotch closed his eyes and tried to sleep off the headache.

Soon twenty minutes passed for the BAU Unit Chief and the headache was gone. Aaron stood up and checked his phone. He had five missed calls from Spencer's number. Looking from the phone to the door, he decided to go and find Garcia.

* * *

><p>So hey every one! I just wanted to thank you again for taking time to read this and review! The reviews keep me going. I just got home from college trips tonight and I thought I could leave you all an update. I know last time I said I wasn't going to be able to update till after the 26th of February, but I found some time tonight. :D<p>

Title:

Victima= Victim


	5. Insidiatur

"You want me to do what?" Garcia asked as she stared at her boss like he was crazy.

"Trace Reid's cell phone number."

"We already have his phon-" Hotchner cut her off.

"I know, I know, but you traced his cell phone, the actual phone itself through the GPS we put in it. Garcia, I have 5 missed calls from Reid's number, after he was kidnapped. The UnSub must have taken Reid's sim card."

"Sir that's highly impracticable."

"Then explain to me how Reid's number has called me 5 times in the past hour if we have his phone in the conference room." Garcia stared at him, knowing she couldn't battle against him. She nodded just as the Chief's phone stared to go off. She sat in her chair, spun it to face her computers, clicked a few keys and then nodded to Aaron to answer it.

He slid his finger across the touch screen and left the room so whoever was on the other line couldn't hear the noises of the computer, he went into his office before answering with his voice.

"H-Hotchner." Trying to keep up with his normal phone answering routine, he took this phone call even more serious, although his voice faltered a little.

"Agent Hotchner, how nice to hear your voice, isn't it Doctor?" the UnSub answered though Reid remained silent for a spell. "Doctor, I was addressing you and you **WILL** answer me when I talk to you." The man's voice changed when he spoke to Reid. The youngest BAU member started to whimper slightly, Hotch thought to himself that the UnSub must have done something to his boyfriend to get a response like that.

"Who are you? Why did you take my agent?" the FBI agent asked, getting annoyed by the lack of talking, thought it must have been helping Garcia.

"Who am I? I'm your worst nightmare Aaron. I took your agent right out from under your nose. It was simple rea-" The man paused, collecting his thoughts before continuing. "That not why I called. The reason why I did call is to give you a chance."

"A chance to do what?"

"Save him."

"How would I do that? I have no idea where the hell you are."

"You'll figure it out; you're smart as is your team. I'm sick of waiting for your team to figure out who I am, because frankly I thought it would be simple. I practically gave it away. I have to go right now. I cannot wait to talk to you Agent Hotchner tomorrow in the evening. Good Bye." The UnSub snapped the phone shut. Aaron stared at the wall in his office, and then looked at his phone. He heard heels of a female's shoes coming towards his office.

"Sir, I have the location of the phone call." Garcia said without hesitation. She placed paper on the man's desk, and left. The FBI agent went to his desk, glanced at the paper, and went to find his team.

Prentiss was in the conference room with everyone but Garcia and obviously Reid. The team was surprisingly calm considering the current situation. She saw Hotch walk in with a look of determination on his face.

"What do you have?" she asked.

"A location. The UnSub called my phone, using Reid's number. He took his sim card from the phone so I would answer. It is twenty minutes north of our location now. We are leaving in 5 and I have already called the local police department, so everything will be ready when we get there. Garcia said it's an old building that had a fire four years ago. It hasn't been used since." He said as the team got up. He kept the remainder of his thoughts to himself because he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

As Morgan sped to the location, the car stayed silent. JJ stayed at the office with Penelope because the techy needed someone there with her so she wouldn't break down. Emily sat next to Aaron who was seated behind Dave.

From the looks of the team, everyone was worn out from the day. It seemed like lifetimes ago that Spencer was yelling at Aaron in his office and running from the bull pen.

To Aaron it felt like it was centuries since he kissed Spencer last, even though he knew that it was really only after breakfast that morning.

For Derek, it seemed that the last time he was joking with Reid about something stupid was eons ago.

For Emily, it appeared to her, that a friendship that was broken by her was never going to be fixed because of the delusional man that took her friend.

Dave thought that it was only yesterday that he was coming out of retirement to help a team in desperate need.

For Penelope, it felt like the day she first joined the team, unsure of the outcomes from the job.

JJ, could swear that it was only this morning when she met all of the team, Hotchner, with his serious as can be face. Morgan with his toughness, Gideon with his knowledge, Elle and her determination, Garcia and her spunk and flare. Reid with his youth, innocence, and his awkwardness. She realized that in that moment of meeting the team that they would become her family and she was prepared for anything that would come her way with her family.

The team was a unit and could only function as one. When Elle left, Prentiss stepped in and filled the void, quickly and efficiently even though it took time for the remainder of the team to warm up to her. After Gideon was gone, Spencer felt slightly lost, but he realized the remainder of the team was there to stay and support him. He wasn't the only one that seemed wary of the new member. Rossi was unknown to the agents and that caused them to hold back, until they realized he was a good guy. They would be there for each other as long as they remained at the BAU and long after leaving it.

Morgan pulled into the parking lot of the old building, sirens screaming and lights blaring. The agents got out of the car and convened with the local PD.

"Detective Tannenbaum?" Hotchner asked as he walked up to a detective yelling into a radio.

"Yes, I presume that you are Agent Hotchner?" he saw Aaron nod, "Okay good, we have a perimeter being set up as we speak, as soon as I get the a-okay we'll go in." The FBI agent turned to repeat what he heard from Tannenbaum to his team. The group of agents got their vests on and waited, the emblazed letters of "FBI" glowing in the lights from all the cars. The team put their ear pieces in just as Tannenbaum gave them the a-okay.

"Agent Hotchner, me and my team will go in first, followed by you and your agents. Clear?" the detective asked as Aaron nodded.

The local team stormed the building followed by the four FBI agents. The building was cleared. Tannenbaum was in the basement when he called for the federal agents. The team ran down the stairs after holstering their firearms.

"What did you f-" Rossi's question was stopped by the sight in front of him as he entered the room first of the team. The smell of iron was strong as was the sight of blood. It was splashed across the walls in random lines and arcs. All the lines and arcs originated from the same central point. The bed, the team had seen in the video was sitting in the middle of the room. The chains were there as well as Reid's socks.

Tannenbaum left the room to call a forensic team in. Hotchner barely able to stand up, gripped Rossi's shoulder as Morgan and Prentiss approached the frame. Morgan slipped on a purple rubber glove, in order to prevent his fingerprints from transferring. He picked up an envelope labeled "BAU" in elegant calligraphy.

Morgan opened the note as stared in shock. There was a lock of hair that looked extremely similar to Reid's hair and a picture that looked 30 years old. The main focus of the picture was a woman. It looked like a female version of Reid. She had long, slightly curly hair, brown eyes, and was tall and lanky looking. Morgan flipped the picture over and read the note scrawled on the back out loud.

_"To my friends at the BAU, I am pleased to inform you that our game with the Doctor has just begun, and I truly regret informing you that it will come to a halt tomorrow evening at 2200 hours. Your doctor is so fun to play with because his screams are pleasant to hear. I will be calling Agent Hotchner at 1500 hours tomorrow, if you don't meet my demand by that time, I will kill the doctor, despite the amount of fun I have with him. I want you to figure out who the lovely lady in the picture I provided for you is, I want you to find her, and bring her to the location I give SSA Aaron Hotchner tomorrow. If you find that she has been deceased, I want multiple copies of proof. If you fail to find her, I want you your technical analyst to call the number I give you here admitting that she failed. I'm looking forward to our meeting. ~ZH~" _

"Who the hell is ZH? Did you have Garcia check f-" Prentiss asked but Rossi cut her off.

"Already on it." The Italian said as he left the bloody basement along with his Unit Chief. Aaron looked like he was about to pass out, Dave guided him to the SUV and made him stand by it.

"Aaron, we will figure it out, trust me. I need you to stay here, clear your mind and find me once that's done. Okay? Aaron? Are you listening to me?"

"Uh-huh" The younger of the two's eyes seemed to be unfocused and slightly glazed over. "Dave, d-did you see that room? W-what if that blood is-" the words became stuck in his throat, and all that came out was a strangled garble of a mess.

"Aaron, I know, don't think that I haven't thought of that, Morgan and Prentiss probably thought the same. Don't worry, we will catch him."

* * *

><p>YAY! this is my longest chapter yet! just a quick note! thanks for the reviews, the alerts, and favs!<p>

Chapter Title

Insidiatur= Tricked


	6. Questus Ibi

Detective Tannenbaum looked onto the FBI agents as they examined the crime scene. It was clear that the team was close, even closer than his own team. After calling the forensic team, he went back down stairs to supervise the agents. The two men that were still downstairs, Morgan and Rossi, were taking pictures with their phones to send to whoever they sent photos to. The female, Prentiss was nowhere to be seen; Tannenbaum assumed she was with Agent Hotchner, who seemed the most distraught out of the whole team. The seasoned detective knew something between the victim, Dr. Reid, and Agent Hotchner wasn't the quote unquote norm, but he let that thought slip into the back of his mind.

"Agent Morgan, can you possibly fill me in on what the hell is going on? Because I get a strange phone call from Agent Hotchner about this address and then we get here and this is what we find! I would appreciate some explanations." He demanded as the slightly older man looked up from his phone.

"Detective, our agent was kidnapped by some crazy-ass man, and he called Hotch and we were able to get a location. This is the location so that's why you were called." Morgan kept it short and ambiguous.

"I still don't understand why you needed to be here. It's my jurisdic-" Morgan cut him off angrily.

"Don't you go and pull that jurisdiction crap on me, Tannenbaum. This became a **FEDERAL** issue the second we got a call from the UnSub leading us here. If you try to pull that crap on me or any of the other members of my team again, I will personally be responsible for you being pulled off this case." The federal agent glared at Tannenbaum began to nod slightly. Shoes were heard coming down the old creaking steps and heads snapped up. Hotchner was coming down the steps, looking determined.

"Morgan, Rossi, what do we have so far?" He asked as his eyes scanned the room.

"Well the lines and arcs appeared to start from the same point but after we looked at them more they started at two different points." Rossi said as Morgan took over.

"The arcs start from the frame but the lines seem to be placed. They seem to be placed like a grid. Possibly a map of some sort." The profilers continued bouncing ideas about a possible map hidden in the lines of blood as the detective's phone started to ring.

"Tannenbaum." He nodded a little and then his faced paled at the information that he was given by his officer with the DNA expert. "Okay thanks, I'll let them know." He ended the call and cleared his throat. "Uh the blood from the arcs is your agents and the lines are made of blood that is an unknown female…" Hotchner paled even more as he heard this information, Morgan became really angry looking, and Rossi, didn't really have a visible reaction. "My analyst sent this information to your tech analyst in Quantico as well. We ran the female's blood in our system but we have an old, out dated system, I assume your people will get more from it then we did." Hotchner nodded and Tannenbaum left the basement.

"Derek, I need you and Prentiss to get back to Quantico, and help JJ and Garcia with the map idea, me and Dave are going to stay here and see if we can find anything else." Morgan nodded and left to find Prentiss.

"Hotch I don't think there is anything else we can do. We have been looking at this room for hours. There is nothing more to find. We have to go back as well. We'll find something in the profile." Aaron nodded and turned to leave when something caught his eye. It glinted from the lights that were set up in the room. Aaron walked over to the corner of the room and saw what had caught his eye. Reid's glasses had been cracked and the frames were bent. The Unit Chief carefully picked them up and held them up to the light. There was a clear and distinct finger print on the lens. "I got something better than blood Dave."

"Aaron?"

"Fingerprint."

"Where?"

"Reid's glasses. I just found them."

"We should have Tannenbaum's team run the print."

"I agree, they all left about 30 minutes ago. We'll drive to the station, drop off the glasses and head back to Quantico." Rossi nodded and the two FBI agents left for the station.

Tannenbaum was frantically looking for his phone because it had become lost under the piles and piles of paperwork he has on his desk. Rossi and Hotchner were walking in at the exact moment that the phone was found. The detective looked up as the precise second the FBI agents stopped at his desk.

"Agent Hotchner, I was just about to call you."

"Well we found something that could be quite useful for you as well as my team." Aaron pulled an evidence baggy out from his suit jacket pocket and presented it to the detective.

"What on earth are these?"

"Dr. Reid's glasses. They were hidden behind a piece of wood. I just so happen to see them because of the way the light reflected off of the lens." Tannenbaum nodded as he took the baggy.

"I'll have my lab rush it. I'll call you when I get something." The police chief said as he looked past the agents. "I was going to call to tell you that we also found a print on the note that was left for you at the crime scene. There weren't any matches in our database so I sent it to Quantico for your team to process."

"Thank you. I appreciate your cooperation on this. And I'm sorry about the way Agent Morgan reacted to you at the scene. Reid is just young and he always seems to be getting in trouble. Morgan is just stressed as are the rest of us. Call me when you get anything." Hotchner said as they headed for the door. Tannenbaum nodded as the federal agents left his office.

**~Reid's Point of View~  
><strong>I woke up with my arms and legs free. I tried to sit up but I banged my head on something. I heard the crunch of rocks under tires. I knew I was in the trunk of a car. I looked around and found no light source. Pitch black, and dark. One of the things I fear, the adherent absence of light. I tried to move my right arm, but the second it moved, pain shot up my arm and a stifled scream came out.

_"Great just great, I'm locked in the trunk of the car, with my mouth taped shut and my arm is broken, what else could go fucking wrong."_ I thought as I tried to think of a way out of this situation. I tried to move my legs to get in a more "comfortable" position but as my left leg moved, another scream came up in my throat. _"Great a broken leg, just perfect." _I thought with much sarcasm. The car stopped and I heard a door slam, and felt the vibration of the door slamming. I mentally braced myself for the onslaught of the next couple of minutes.

* * *

><p>THANKS to everyone who has faved this, reviewed it and added it to their alerts. It really keeps me going.<p>

So I have been bouncing an idea around in my head for the past couple of days and I wanted to know you're opinions, since you are readers of my story. It has nothing to do with Irritum.  
>Basically Spencer is dating Aaron and Reid gets a call from CPA and they have kids that claim that Reid is their dad. He has no idea what to think when he gets the letter and the proof from the late mother of the children proofing that they are in fact his. How Reid reacts is going to be interesting.<p>

So that's the basic plot, tell me what you think please!

Title:  
>Questus Ibi: Getting There<p> 


	7. O Stercore

I stared at the roof that was above my head. The UnSub had yet to come to open the trunk of the car. I was trying to figure out how I was going to be able to fight back. I didn't have my gun, and I didn't have a profile from the team to work with. Figures, the two things that are useful to a profiler are gone. I thought of how the UnSub knew about my past when starting in the BAU. I remember it like it was yesterday.

~Flashback to 8 ½ years ago~

_A man walked into the classroom where current student Spencer Reid Ph.D. was quietly writing his research paper for one his classes._

_ "Dr. Reid?" the man asked with a level caution hidden behind confidence in his voice. The boy looked up and nodded._

_ "And y-you are?" _

_ "Agent Jason Gideon with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit." Reid looked unsure of the man. He knew he passed all of the academy's training, but he decided to take a year off before choosing which sector of the FBI to work in. He decided to go back to school to get another degree._

_ "Agent Gideon, what would you like? I'm trying to finish up my paper so I can go home and sleep before another long day of boring lectures." The young doctor said as he shuffled his papers around._

_ "I know that you passed all of the qualifying tests to get into the Bureau and I wanted to know if it was possible for you to join my unit. We have an opening and you seem to fit that spot perfectly. You have almost all the degrees that the Bureau wants in a profiler. You would just have to take some classes to get certified, What class are you working on?" Gideon said changing the topic._

_ "A paper for my criminal justice class, and then I have to work on my physiology paper as well. With all due respect Agent Gideon, why would you want me in the BAU? I'm sure that there are plenty of other people that would better suit the position that you need to fill."_

_ "Reid, I know that you have an IQ of 187, along with an eidetic memory, I already received permission from the FBI director. He said that he would allow you to join but you would need to start as soon as possible. The offer won't last forever."_

"_Sir, I would love to join your unit but I have my education to worry about rig-" Gideon cut him off._

_ "I can see that, but we really need somebody like you on the team. The director said that for the first 6 months you will be confined to desk work. Only because of how young you are. The director said that those six months will act as your probationary period. After the fifth month, you'll start going in the field." Jason saw Reid nod a little and smile slightly. _

_ "I don't like the idea of having to wait but that's fine. I just didn't know what sector of the FBI to join after I finished the academy." The young genius stared at his hands that kept twisting the hem of his shirt. The older man could sympathize with Spencer because he had read that file that the FBI has on the boy. His mother is a paranoid schizophrenic, and his father left him when he was ten. Jason knew that Reid's life was hard, and that he had trust issues just by reading his file. "So you'll join my unit?" Gideon questioned. Reid nodded. _

_ "Can I finish my degree while on probation?" The elder man nodded a little._

_ "Of course." _

End of flashback~

I was brought out of the past by the key clicking in the key hole of the trunk. I pretended to still be unconscious by slowing my breathing and keeping my eyes shut. The trunk opened and I felt hands, grabbing me. I hung limply from the UnSub's hands. He dropped me to the ground and kicked me until I had to open my eyes.

"Wake up you fucker! I know you're awake! I just know it!" he kept kicking and kicking, each kick getting harder and harder. My eyes shot open as he placed a kick above my groin.

"Ughhh." I ended up moaning against my will.

"I knew it!" I felt a cool metal circle be placed against my head.

"S-Stop it, please, w-what do you want!"

"What do I want? What do I want?" Hux moved the gun to my shoulder and pulled the trigger. I scream out in pain as the bullet ripped through my muscles. "That is what I want. To hear the sound of your pain. So you can know what it feels like to be hurt by someone you don't know!"

"What a-are you talking about!" I tried to curl up into a more protective poise of my nether region. Hux saw and kicked my broken leg.

"DON'T MOVE! DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" He screamed. He stared at me as he pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I heard Aaron's voice and my heart skipped a beat.

"Say hello Doctor." Hux demanded of me.

"H-h-hotch." I gargled out.

"Reid, are you okay?"

"Don't answer Doctor, that will cause bad things to happen to you and your team. So Agent Hotchner did Miss. Garcia find my lady?"

"We are still working on it. It would be helpful if we have more than just a photograph and blood."

"You have a map, correct?" Hotchner doesn't respond. I see the UnSub smile. "You didn't figure out the map I left you, in the Doctor's blood? I thought you were all smart. I know the Doctor would have figured it out. But alas, you don't have him, I do!" He laughed cynically before continuing. "Well Aaron, as I promised the location."

"We still have 3 hours."

"Im getting impatient. Find my women, or admit defeat and I will not harm Spencer. Oh I would hope that if and when you get Spencer, you two talk to the team, as what you really are." He grinned like a maniac and spewed out the address before hanging up.

"How d-dare you say something about my relationship with Aaron! How the hell do you know that! Why the hell would you say something!" I knew I wasn't going to get an answer, and I was surprised when I saw the man squat down to my eye level. He reached up and unzipped his hoodie. My eyes widen as I saw the man behind the mask, behind all of my pain, behind the team's worry, reveal himself to me.

"Gideon!"

* * *

><p>hey everyone! well here is an update! thanks again for all of the reviews and favs, and alerts!<p>

Title:

o stercore: oh shit


	8. Relicto Praeterierunt Post

I stared at the man in front of me. I blink a couple of times to clear my head. There was no possible way that the man that kidnapped me was my former mentor. He looked the same but the look in his eyes was way different. His eyes showed a sense of anger and desperation.

"Why?" I managed to say without messing up.

"Why Doctor? You already asked me why? AND I think you are smart enough to figure that answer out by yourself. Think about it. Use that big brain of yours." He said as he sat down with the gun in his hand trained on me. He started to take the gun apart and clean each piece until it was shiny and spotless. As he reassembled the firearm he looked at me. I had been thinking for almost an hour. The length of time it took him to take apart the gun, clean it and put it back together. "Think of your answer yet Doc?" I could tell by the way he only referred to me as "Doctor" that he was trying to distance himself from me, the victim.

"Well _Jason._" I sneered back at him, "Obviously you are suffering from a mental break. One similar to the one you suffered after your previous team was killed but this one is much worse." He nodded, I continued, "You've been alone since you left the BAU, probably denying teaching positions, anything that reminded you of what took Sarah away. That picture you left _my_ team is most likely a picture of Sarah from when she was younger. The map isn't really a map. It's a chessboard. You left them a chessboard so they figure out who you are. You want to get caught. A chessboard signifies who you are when it comes to me. You are the only one I would play chess with. And even after you left, I kept practicing; hoping one day you would come back." I finished and he smiled.

"Very good Doctor, you finally figured out the answer to your question. And you figured everything out. But sadly your team knows none of this." His eyes shifted to the gun that was placed on the dirt floor next to my broken arm and back to me. I glanced at the gun and back to Gideon. I knew better than to go for the gun now. I figured that I would distract Jason long enough for me to gain his trust again and then go for the gun. I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"W-why me?" I asked buying some more time.

"You were the most obvious choice. You are the youngest, the most vulnerable and the most innocent. Despite how much you have seen as a profiler, you still are the most innocent because of your age. The team cares about you the most. No matter what they say about caring for each other equally, you make them worry the most. You getting kidnapped, getting into dangerous situations and being stubborn causes them the most worry out of everyone. If I had anyone else from the team, Aaron wouldn't be tearing his hair out over this, Emily wouldn't be blaming herself, Derek wouldn't be snapping at Penelope every time she calls with bad news, JJ wouldn't be pacing in the conference room, Rossi wouldn't be hiding his emotion, and Penelope wouldn't be worry about the "ifs" in the situation."

"Y-yes they w-would be! Everyone cares about everyone the same! You haven't been around in FIVE years, you don't know them anymore." He laughed more.

"Morgan, Hotchner, and Garcia haven't changed. Morgan is still is a person that lacks the ability to trust the people that really need him. Garcia is still that bubbly techy that is unable to deal with the horrors of the job without Morgan. Hotchner is still the same cold –hearted, stoic ass hole, and the only thing that has changed with him is that he is dating you. And you? You, Spencer have not changed, not one-" I cut him off.

"NO!" I screamed at him. "You're wrong! Morgan is one of the nicest and most caring person, I know. He trusts me with his life and I trust him with mine. We may have our arguments but no matter what happens at the end of the day, he is still and always WILL be the brother I never had. Garcia is the best. She is always looking out or EVERY single person on the team. She knows how to make everyone laugh, smile and make the day better. With the job my team and I have, she still somehow manages to make the day brighter and makes life worth living." I started to feel all the years of rage at Gideon leave my head as I stood up for my team. "And Hotch? He HAS changed. He used to never smile, laugh or do anything with the team. Now, he smiles more which makes Jack happy, he laughs with the team, and he actually comes out for drinks with us when we go. He turned my life around. I have changed. Before you left, I was a junkie. Yeah a fucking FBI agent with Drug problems. You did NOTHING to help me out. Hotchner did. He helped me get out of that slump that Hankel put me in, and the same one that you helped make deeper when you left." I stared at him with cold, hard eyes.

He stared back. He pulled his leg back to kick me but I caught the force in my hand. I managed to pull his leg toward me which caused him to fall on his back. Those weekly work outs at the gym with Aaron finally paid off. The gun skirted next to me. I picked up the firearm and pointed it at his head.

"Phone. Call **my** team, and tell them where to find us. You are going to be going to jail for asulting a federal officer, kidnapping, and attempted murder of a federal agent." He shook his head, I cocked the gun. His eyes grew wide at the realzition of I was not kidding. I couldn't believe that I had a gun trained to kill my former mentor. I waited for Gideon to put the phone on speaker which he did.

"Hello?"

"Aaron!" I breathed out as he spoke.

"Spencer! Where are you?" I looked at Gideon, who said the address twice, nice and slowly so Hotch would be able to get it. I started to see a black circle dance arcoss my line of sight. Too much blood loss.

"H-Hurry please." I practically begged.

"Hold on Pretty Boy." I smiled as I heard Morgan say something. I didn't notice the boot coming toward my head. I felt the impact and the last thing I heard was sirens in the near distance.

* * *

><p>Title: Leaving the Past Behind: Relicto Praeterierunt Post<p>

I'm still ManicalDolphin but i needed a change in my name so Miss R. Hood is kind of an inside joke between my friend and i and the names kida stuck so thats why my name has changed

Thanks again for all the faves, reviews and alerts! Well this story is coming to an end soon! :( I couldnt torture Reid anymore so this is why this chapter is ending like this. There may be at most 3 more chapters of this story. Till next time I bid you a farewell


	9. Inventio Veritatem

The minute the team got off the phone with Reid and the UnSub, they got into their cars and drove. Drove with the sirens blaring, allowing them to get through the traffic without trouble. Hotchner thought of Reid and the pain the younger agent has endured. He shuddered at the thoughts. He knew Reid was strong but he had no idea how he was going to be able to cope with this. Sure, he has survived being kidnapped and drugged before, but that was when Gideon was still around.

"Morgan, when are we going to get there?" Aaron asked from the passenger side of the car. He didn't trust his emotions so he let Morgan drive. Derek pulled the car to a roaring stop. Aaron flung himself from the car and ran to where Reid was on the ground. The boy's left leg was bent in an unnatural position as was his right arm. He had multiple visible brusies and cuts that littered his visible skin. Aaron crumbled to his knees at the sight of his youngest agent and boyfriend. He frantically searched for a pulse. He found one. A faint one.

"I NEED A MEDIC!" he screamed. He couldn't lose Reid. "_Spence you can't go! Jack loves you! I love you. I need you in my life." _He thought as the medics pushed their way through the team. Rossi pulled Aaron to his feet and held the Unit Chief steady. Hotchner wouldn't and could allow his emotions to break his unbreakable work façade. Inside, his emotions were running chaos through his body.

The medics strapped Ried to a stretcher and were loading him into the ambulance. Hotchner left Rossi and flashed his badge.

"He's my responsibility. I have to go with him." They nodded and Aaron climbed into the back with Reid.

Morgan kicked the tire of the SUV as he heard the sirens fade. Once the sirens were out of earshot, thunder broke the almost unbreakable silence, lightning lit up the gloomy sky and the sky opened up and let the rain pour down onto Quantico. The team stood in the rain, staring at the spot where they found their genius.

He was broken, they had failed him. Emily felt the worst out of everyone. It was her "death" that has caused this all to happen. If she didn't "die" Reid wouldn't have stormed from the BAU, wouldn't have been kidnapped and he wouldn't have been broken.

JJ felt pretty lousy. If she didn't lie to Spence, he would never have been so hurt. Derek thought he failed his brother. Reid was always there for him when the going got tough, and now Morgan has failed the youngest agent twice. First when Hankel took him and now when this new deranged son of a bitch took him. When Morgan got his hands on the man who did this, he would kill him.

* * *

><p>The medics pulled Reid from the ambulance and started right away on getting the proper fluids attached to him. They told Hotch to stay in the waiting room, Aaron was sick of waiting, but he knew the doctors had a job to do and he would let them do that. The one thing that he told the doctors was that they were not to give Spencer any narcotics under any circumstances. He finally sat down and waited. The team came in, dripping in rain water, demanding answers. The nurses could not give them any. They all sat down defeated as Garcia came into the room. She looked at each member of the team separately with a look of horror in her eyes.<p>

"I-I got a n-name for the picture which l-led me to the name of the u-UnSub." She said quietly. Everyone's heads snapped up and they all looked into her eyes.

"Who." Morgan said with a demanding tone that he didn't want to be there.

Her voice became really quiet as she started to speak. "J-jason Gideon. And the picture is Sarah when she was younger." Her voice, barely audible by the time she was done speaking, faded out. Hothcner's eyes went from brown to almost black. He was pissed, and everyone knew it. Garcia spoke up again. " I already got a SWAT team heading to his address, an APB out on his car, and roadblocks set up." Her phone went off. She glanced at the screen and nodded to herself. "The PD just saw his car. IT was headed toward the road block closest to the BAU. They want one of you there when they get him." Morgan stood up and left without saying a word. Each one of them knew what was meant by his actions.

* * *

><p>The team waited around for what seem like forever. When the doctor came out, he seemed pleased.<p>

"Family for Spencer Reid?" The entire team stood up and the man nodded. "I'm Dr. Nick Crayne. I was responsabily for the surgery Dr. Reid went through. I'm glad to say that it was a success. His left leg was badly broken as was his right arm. He suffered from massive blood loss and his recieveing transfusions as we speak. The bruises and cuts will heal with time. We believe he suffered from a concussion because he lapsed into a coma shortly after whenthe anesthesia should have worn off. Don't worry, its completely normal with trauma victims. They usually last three to seven days. You can all go see him now, but after that only one of you is allowed to stay the night. Preferably the person listed as his emergency contact if he or she is here. We'll talk more tomorrow after you are all well rested." With that being said Dr. Crayne left and the team hurried to the room with Hotchner trailing behind them. They were all unprepared for the sight they would see when they entered of the youngest agent of the FBI.

* * *

><p>not really proud of this chapter. it hd to be written though. i wrote it in like 2 hours during a field trip today. so yeah not my favorite thing<p>

Title:

Inventio Veritatem: Finding Out the Truth


	10. Captus Eum

The team walked into Reid's room and everyone gasped. Hotchner had to put a hand up against the wall to support himself. The young genius was wrapped heavily in gauze. His left leg was in a hanging support as was his right arm. They were both coated in plaster. His head was wrapped heavily in gauze. He had gauze Band-Aids taped to his cheek and forehead. Next to him was an IV that was dripping antibiotics into his system. Everyone could see the shallow movements of his chest rising and falling. He had a blood drip going.

"Why would this happen to Reid?" JJ asked to no one in particular. Everyone pulled up a seat around the agent's bed and waited.

* * *

><p>Morgan stood under some tent the local PD set up and stared at the puddles that were forming in slight depressions in the land. The local cops were talking quickly into their radios and the cops around him kept staring at him.<p>

"Agent Morgan?" The FBI agent's head snapped up at the sound of his name. He saw Det. Oliver standing next to him. "We are going in as soon as the perimeter is set up. You follow me got that?" the new looking detective saw Derek nod and just stood there awkwardly. Morgan went back to staring at the puddles when they got the thumbs up. Morgan followed Oliver and the bombarded the dilapidated building with SWAT and any other detectives. Morgan swept right with his light and saw nothing. They heading up, Morgan went down. He saw the old obsidian bases of pillars in the basement. Derek caught a glimpse of a shoe and that shoe started moving. Morgan yelled for backup and ran after the shoe.

Morgan saw the bald head of his former team mate before he saw anything else. The head was bobbing up and down as Gideon ran. Jason pushed an old crumbling plank of wood down in front of Morgan who leapt over it gracefully and landed without a problem. The younger man caught up with his former team member and tackled him to the ground. The older man's head slammed into the ground and bounced up. Morgan flipped the man over and cuffed him. He hefted the man.

""You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" Morgan recited as he pushed the cuffed man up and out of the building. Gideon just walked on, not acknowledging Derek or any of the other cops. Oliver opened the door to the cop car for Morgan who shoved Gideon into the car.

"I have to go be with my team, call us when you start to question him." Derek said stalely. Oliver nodded and Morgan drove his SUV to the hospital.

* * *

><p>The team decided to wait for Morgan to get with them before leaving. Hotch had already said that he was staying since he is Reid's emergency contact. Morgan stormed in, saw Reid and then kicked a wall.<p>

"Did you get the crazy bastard?"

"Yeah Baby Girl, I did." Garcia smiled at Morgan the team said their good nights to Reid and Hotch and left the hospital. Hotchner pushed his chair as close as it could get to Reid's bed and settled in for the long ass night.

Sometime during the night the night nurses threw a blanket over Aaron. They changed every line and all the bandages that had to be changed. Reid just lay there breathing, the blanket moving up and down, the boy's hair went up and down with breathing as well. When Aaron woke up the next morning, he would not wake up to good news.

* * *

><p>This chapter i dont like what so ever. It was an extreme challlenge to write. I am sorry for this product the next two chapters will make up for this one and the previous one<p>

captus eum: caught him


	11. Amissa Eum

Hotchner was woken up as he chair was shifted away from the bed. It seemed to be 12 in the afternoon of the next day. Aaron was so tired that he must have slept through a lot of movement in and out of Reid's room. The nurse came in and saw that he was awake.

"Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes?"

"I believe your team is here to relieve you of duty, and the doctor has to talk to you." Aaron nodded and stood up. He cracked his stiff back and looked at Spencer. He looked paler then yesterday and he had another IV going. Hotch left the room and the Doctor found him as the rest of the team went into Reid's room.

"Dr. Crayne, the nurse said you had to talk to me?"  
>"Yes. During the night, Dr. Reid's body temperature spiked from 98.6 to 104.5 in the matter of a couple of hours. We tested his blood and he seems to have an infection. We believe that it is caused by bone marrow seeping into his blood stream from the broken bones. Enough of his bone marrow must have seeped before we got the bones fixed. He isn't responding to any of the antibiotics that we have been givi-" He was cut off by Prentiss running out of Spencer's room.<p>

"His blood pressure is going up," she looked back into the room, "He flat-lined!" The doctors around the room kicked the team out and went to getting Reid's heart started.

* * *

><p>~INSIDE REID'S HEAD~<p>

I opened my eyes and just saw white. I could feel an aura of chaos around me and couldn't figure out what it was. I decided to take a walk. I noticed that everything around me was white. My clothes were white as well. I am a man of science but considering what has happened to me in the past week or so, I assumed I was in Heaven. Well that means I died. Wait, I died? That couldn't be. I still have so much to do in my life. I looked ahead and saw something flickering in the distance. I ran towards it. I saw everyone I love. Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, Henry, Rossi, Garcia, Mom, Jack and most of all Hotch. They were all dressed in black, standing around a coffin. I realized it was mine. Jack was holding my mother's hand as she quietly wept. Garcia was leaning into Morgan as she cried. JJ was holding a crying Henry, whispering something into his ear that I could not hear.

"Dr. Spencer Reid was a great man. And he will always continue to be one. Through his work with the BAU, he has helped save many, many lives. He was always that awkward, young kid that the team learned to love. He was always-" the speaker paused for a moment as a sob racked the man's body. "He was always someone you could lean on, talk to, count on, and now he's gone. His legacy will continue to live on through his team's work and in our lives." The speaker, Hotch, I realized, had finished and looked at Morgan.

"Reid was the kid that I loved to tease and pick on but all joking aside, he was that brother anybody would be grateful to have. He would always help me to my paperwork, and he loved us. He loved us as a family, and his spot will never be filled." He shook his head as tears started to spill. He couldn't speak anymore. JJ looked up from Henry's head.

"Spence was the best person around. He may have been awkward but that's him. That's who he will always be. I miss him already, we all do, and I will c-continue to miss h-him." She started to cry as my godson looked up. The rest of the team all shook their heads as a signal of not wanting to say anything because they couldn't.

"Junior G-Man was the best. He always confused everyone, and he never noticed. It was the funniest thing he did. S-spencer, if you are watching, know we love you."

"Spencer was an important assest of the team. " Rossi paused to collect his thoughts, I think. "Kid, you, I can't even think of words to describe you. I know you are probably rambling about these adjectives right now, but I cant think of them."

"Reid I know I never got to say sorry about everything that has happened between us, but I want to say it now. I'm sorry and I know you cant hear this but I think you do. No matter what happens for here on out, the team will always remember y-you." Prentiss said, choking up at the end.

I saw Jack crying as he led my mother to the casket. She placed her white rose on it, laid her hand down and then kissed it. Jack did the same followed by Prentiss, Morgan, JJ, Henry, Rossi, Garcia, and finally Hotch. He was the most broken. I stared at all of them as they walked away from the site. I started yelling, crying and screaming. I heard voices in my head, but couldn't distinguish what was being said. I felt jolts of electricity and saw black.

* * *

><p>~HOSPITAL~<p>

"We got him back!" Dr. Cranye shouted. "Stabilize him and monitor him. I need to go talk to his family." The doctor left the room and found the team sitting in the waiting room.

"Agents?" They all looked up at him, pain in their eyes. "We got him back." They all let out a collective sigh of relief. "He is going to monitored for the next day by nurses so just ignore them unless they ask you something." The FBI agents nodded and went to their colleague's room. The team went into Reid's room, and he was laying there, peacefully, yet panicked looking. His skin was red, and sweaty looking. The team sighed and shook their heads as they sat down and bunkered in for the night.

* * *

><p>:D thanks again for all the awesome reviews, favs, and alerts. This story is slowly coming to a close. Maybe 3-4 more chapters, depending on how I feel the pace is. :D<p>

losing him: amissa eum


	12. Suus Tempus

**AN: This chapter is RIGHT AFTER Reid wakes up in the hospital. So it takes place directly after the Prolog of this story.**

**~Reid's Point of View~**

"So you caught Gideon?" I asked.

"Yeah, Morgan tackled him. He was the only one there, everyone else wanted to be here with you." He said as he turned his head towards the door. I could hear the team's chatter coming up the hallway.

"We have to tell them." I stated, thinking about what Gideon said. "We have to tell them about us. They probably already know because of the fact that they are profilers. Despite what we say about not profiling each other, we do it out of habit these days. I know I do it." Aaron stared at me for a second and then nodded.

"How about after they get over the fact that you are awake? Because they will be fawning over you. Well the girls at least." I nodded and moved my head around and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"The situation. I have been wondering what happened to Gideon to cause him to do-" Hotch cut me off.

"Spencer, don't worry about, we got that part covered. You need to worry about getting better." He smiled, which was rare when he is in his stupid work suit. He looked better in casual clothes. He stood up and quickly kissed my forehead. I smiled back to him. We nodded an understanding over the relationship conversation for later. He sat back down as the rest of the team came in.

"Spence!" JJ squealed happily. She hurried to my bedside and gave me a quick and careful hug. "You're finally awake! How are you feeling?" Everyone smiled at sight of me being awake.

"eh, you know, like someone with a broken leg, broken arm and a concussion. Typical crap you know?" Everyone laughed. "Can I t-talk to Emily alone for a m-minute or two?" I asked shakily. I had to get everything off of my chest now. The team nodded. I think they understood what I was trying to get done so they left.

"Reid…"

"Emily…" we said at the same time.

"You go; you wanted to talk to me."

"I'm sorry." She stared at me in shock. "I'm sorry for how I have been treating you. I have been acting like a jack ass. I know you had no other choice but it hurt. I wish you told us. We were all in the dark except JJ and Hotch. It hurt when you came back with little explanation. I didn't know how to handle it. My dad left me when I was ten, I had to put my mom in Bennington, Gideon left, I just don't do well with abandonment, I guess."

"You have every right to mad at me. As you said, I had no other choice. I hated that every day I knew you guys were mourning me, when in fact I was in France. It really sucked. I'm sorry I hurt you Reid, it shouldn't have happened but it did. I can't take back what I did but I hope we go forward from here." She offered a small smile and I nodded. She hugged me slightly and the rest of the team came back into the room along with the doctor.

"Ah Mr. Reid I see that you are up."

"It's Dr. Reid." Morgan corrected and the doctor nodded.

"How are you feeling Dr. Reid?"

"Eh. My arm kinda hurts as does my leg but that's it."

"I can prescribe something for the pain if you want." I shook my head.

"I thought it was made clear that I refuse narcotics."

"It was, Agent Hotchner made it plenty clear. I was just asking in case you changed your mind."

"No narcotics." I would say no more on the subject.

"Alright then, I'll have the nurse bring in some non-narcotic pain killers." I nodded. "I think we can discharge you in about two days. I have to keep an eye on your fever and pain levels. I assume you have someone to help you out?" I stayed silent for a minute and then saw Aaron move his head slightly.

"Yeah I do." Everyone's eyebrows except the doctor, Aaron and Rossi's moved up in slight confusion. The doctor nodded, scribbled some notes down and left. Garcia was the first to speak up.

"Boy-genius, who do you have to take care of you?" Aaron walked over to the side of my hospital bed. He looked happy.

"Me." He simply stated. Everyone's eyes widen as I grabbed Hotch's hand to hold.

"Yup, him." I took a deep breath and Aaron nodded. "Aaron and I have been dating for about 1 year, 3 months, and 25 days." Rossi smiled and nodded in approval, but he already knew. Morgan ran his hand over his bald looked head smirking. Garcia was smiling as was Prentiss and JJ.

"Took you guys long enough." Morgan said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you aren't as subtle about as you think you guys are."

"Plus Morgan just won the bet we had going." Prentiss said.

"What bet?" Hotch questioned, slightly annoyed sounding. Rossi spoke up this time.

"After they figured out that something was going on between you two they decided to bet against each other."

"I said that you would tell us in a hospital." Morgan said happily.

"I figured that you would tell us during a night out." JJ stated.

"The plane, we are always on that thing anyway." Prentiss said.

"And I figured you would tell us when you guys were ready." Penelope said.

"Oh." Hotch breathed.

"Wow, spending your spare time thinking about when we tell you guys? Lame."

"Then what would you have done Pretty Boy?" I made the motion of zipping my mouth shut. "That's not fair Reid."

"Life's not fair Morgan." I countered back, and smiled. "So you guys are okay with it?" Penelope nodded for the team.

"If you guys are happy, then why shouldn't we be for you?" She said happily.

"As long as it doesn't affect work, it's all good." Morgan said as he smirked. I figured I was going to get hell for something after I was out of the hospital. Aaron's phone started to ring. He sighed and left the room to answer it. The call was quick. He came back in with a look of determination on his face.

"He's ready to talk." With that being said, Morgan, and Rossi gathered their jackets, Aaron glanced at me and that was all I needed. I nodded to him a little and then he left with the other two.

* * *

><p>Hey! So thanks again for all of the awesome reviews, favs, and alerts! Here is chapter 11! Hope you all like it! I have to go do stupid English homework before school tomorrow :( I'll try to continue to have a good-ish update!<p>

Suus Tempus: It's Time


	13. Conteram

The car ride to the station was tense. One of the most tense car rides the team has had in awhile. Rossi was driving. Neither Morgan or Hotch trusted themselves to drive. Rossi was the only mentally calm person in the car. Morgan was fighting with the side of him that wanted to start yelling and screaming while Hotchner was pulled in two directions. One for Reid and the other for his former friend. Gideon hurt his boyfriend with no explanation as to why and yet Hotchner wanted to try to help Jason. They did work together for a number of years and became good friends. Hotch was trying to figure out who was going to lead the interrogation. He knew that he was going to be emotionally torn with this. It would be better for Rossi to lead it because he didn't know Gideon as well as Morgan and himself did.

"Aaron? Hello? Come back to Earth!" Rossi said as the car was parked and Morgan was opening the door.

"We are already here? I'm fine, don't worry." Hotch said, but not fooling his friend. Rossi stared at him and shrugged at Morgan. They knew better then to push the subject of feelings with their Unit Chief. "Dave, you will start the interrogation and Derek and I will join in when necessary."

"Okay, probably best considering I haven't worked with Gideon for quite awhile now." Everyone nodded and the trio entered the station.

Det. Tannenbaum and Det. Oliver met the trio in the back of the station. Hotchner greeted them and then they set to busy.

"He only agreed to talk to you two." Tannenbaum said as he pointed to Morgan and Hotchner. "And after he has talked with them, he will discuss the issue of your injured agent with SSA Rossi only. Those are his words, not mine."

"So he wants to talk to Morgan and I and then he will discuss the case with Rossi only, am I understanding this all?" the former lawyer stated. The detectives nodded. "We WILL listening in on that part of the interrogation." It wasn't a question. It was a statement that would be followed. Morgan looked at his boss and tilted his head to the side a little.

"Hotch, you okay to do this? I mean, shouldn't you be with Reid. I'm sure he would love for another guy to be there with him, more so it being you." Hotchner nodded.

"I'm fine, let's get this over with." the former SWAT member said as he turned the door knob and entered the room.

* * *

><p>~Reid's Point of View!~<p>

I sat laying there at the mercy of the girls. I couldn't do anything myself. Freaking doctors have to help me to the bathroom and the girls keep insisting on helping me do everything! I know that they are trying to help me but they are suffocating. Garcia kept pushing the Aaron topic and I kept avoiding it like a pro until she had me alone in the room when Prentiss and JJ had to go take care of some issues at the office with Strauss.

"So Junior G-Man, when did you and Boss Man happen?"

"Well officially or unofficially?"

"Wait what!"

"Officially meaning boyfriend and boyfriend, unofficially meaning going out before deciding on titles."

"Both! I want all the details! Who asked who out, what did you do on the first date, who asked who to be their boyfriend, why you hid it from the team, all of that fun stuff!" Garcia spilled out. I stared at her. I didn't really want to talk about those questions without Aaron being with me.

"Well unofficially, about half a year before we decided to make it official with each other." I closed my eyes and sighed. "Garcia? Can we talk later? I'm tired and don't really feel like talking. I'm sorry." I kept my eyes shut and thought about sleep.

* * *

><p>"Of course, Reid. But don't think you're out of it." I could hear her smirk with her statement and I smiled. I could feel my heart beat slowing and I slowly fell asleep.<p>

Hotchner and Morgan entered the room and were surprised with the sight that greeted them. Their former team mate sat in the opposite chair then they were used to seeing him in. His hands and ankles were cuffed together and then cuffed to the chair. Morgan looked to his boss and then nodded, he walked out of the room, hollered something and came back in the keys to the cuffs. He swiftly undid Gideon's shackles and left them on the table that separated the FBI agents and the UnSub. It was odd to think of Gideon as the UnSub but it was true. Morgan sat down while Hotchner stayed standing. Outside the room, Det. Tannenbaum and Det. Oliver stood watching along with Rossi. They were there in case anything got out of hand.

"Aaron, Derek, let's talk." Gideon said as if they were catching up in casual conversation.

"It's Agent Hotchner and Agent Morgan now." Hotchner said stoically and crossed his arms.

"Well then, _Agent Hotchner_, I just want to talk to you and _Agent Morgan_ about, well you know both know what. This conversation is really just meant for Agent Hotchner, but having someone else in here will be fine. Plus I would like to see the reactions of both of you." Gideon stated with a snarky tone.

"You wanted us here, so talk." Morgan said impatiently.

"Well, you see, I wanted to inquire about certain relationships-"

"You have no right to inquire about those! You left us without a word, only a letter to Reid about some explationation to him but thats it!" Morgan said.

"If you would let me finish, Agent Morgan. As I was saying, relations between Agent Hotchner and the Doctor. I figured it all out when I called the first time and then it was confirmed after the second phone called. But I knew before I left that something would happened between them." He only looked at Morgan and completely ignored Aaron. "Spencer is an interesting young man now. Actually speaks his mind, sticks up for you guys. Which is something I would never imagine him doing. He was always so weak when it came to expressing his feelings. Even more so after his deal with Hankel." Morgan looked like he was going to interrupt so Gideon shook his head. "And then after finding out that he played for the other team, I wasn't as shocked as I thought I would be. He always seemed a little off besides the obvious reasons. After I left, I realized that being a profiler was the only thing that kept me from becoming the monsters we caught and then I turned into one when I took Reid. He was such an easy target, you know-" He stopped himself. "That conversation is for Agent Rossi. This one is for you Agent Hotchner. I took your precious boyfriend because I wanted revenge on someone that was easy to take and he reminded me of what I did and what caused me to loose Sarah!" Hotchner moved faster then Morgan had ever seen. The next thing that happened also surprised Morgan. Gideon was up against the wall with Aaron towering over him, the FBI agent's arm was pushed up against Gideon's windpipe.

"If you ever insult MY agent, and MY boyfriend ever again, I swear to God that you will regret ever working for me. And everything you left us, led to you, the blood, the glasses, the calls, the picture. EVERYTHING!" Hotchner pulled his arm away, let Gideon fall to the ground and left the room in a huff.

"Aaron!" Rossi shouted as the Unit Chief marched from the building. The former SWAT member turned around and glared at Rossi.

"What Dave! WHAT!" Aaron yelled back. "Did you see how he was talking about Reid? Hear how he was talking about him! He was talking about Spencer like he was SCUM!" Aaron pulled at his hair and practically screamed. He broke down crying, right then and there in the middle of the parking lot. Rossi never saw his boss like this, not even after Hayley died. The man was broken, possibly even more broken then Reid was. Aaron never lost his composure, this never happened.

"Aaron, look at me." Aaron reluctantly looked up, "I need you to get in the car, and I will take you to the hospital. I'm sorry but you can't be here. I don't want anything to happen that will let him get off. I need you to let me take you to Spencer." Aaron nodded and got into the car as sobs racked his body.

* * *

><p>I'm BACK from my tests! I didn't die from them so it's a good thing! Well here it is! I want to thank <strong>ShelLaura, Sue1313, Suezanne, 14hpgirl19, <strong>and **delia cerrano**

I loved all of your suggestions and used some of them! But it was a mixture of all of them so I decided to thank all of you!

title:

Conteram: Break Down


	14. Familia Tempore

HOTCHNER"S POINT OF VIEW

I sat in the passenger seat of the car as Rossi drove. I was breathing sharply from crying and had the hiccups.

"Dave…"

"No need Aaron. I understand. This is a lot for you right now."

"Thanks." I hiccupped and slid my wallet out of my pocket. I decided to pull a picture from out behind my driver's license. It was from my one year anniversary of being with Spencer. The genius wanted to get professional pictures taken of the three of them. Jack, Spencer and myself. I only agreed since the 7 year old had become a huge part in the Ph. D's life in the matter of a year. Spencer was laughing at something that Jack had said, my son was hugging both of us FBI agents and then the picture was snapped. I briefly smiled as Rossi put the car in park.

"I'll come in with you. It's not up for debate. I don't need you passing out or spazzing out. I need to talk to the girls anyway, and plus I might take them back to the station with me so you two can have some alone time." Dave said as they started to get closer to the hospital door. I rubbed my eyes and shook the fog that was bogging my mind.

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON<p>

David knew that Aaron needed alone time with Spencer considering the breakdown he just had. Hotch always had a clear mind during cases, and Rossi knew that Spencer being injured was messing with his mind and he had to get the distraught man back to the genius. The two agents entered through the sliding glass doors and when straight to Reid's room. The youngest agent seemed to be be asleep but Hotch knew otherwise. He could tell that the young man was feigning sleep because of his breathing patterns.

"Hey guys. How'd it go?" Prentiss asked curiously. Interrogations were never that quick. The men were only gone one hour. She assumed something went wrong but kept those thoughts to herself.

"You know, so-so." Dave said quickly. "I need all of your help back at the station. I'm sure Hotch can deal with Reid." Garcia looked like she was to protest but the Italian stop her with a glare. The ladies nodded and said their goodbyes to Aaron and Spencer.

* * *

><p>HOTCHNER"S POINT OF VIEW<p>

Reid's eyes fluttered open as I pushed the brown hair from Spencer's forehead and then the eyes focused on the wall in front of him before turning to me.

"Can you help me sit up?" Spence received a nod and I stuck a pillow behind his back. "Thanks. So how'd the interrogation go? You were only gone like a hour."

"Well Dave thought it would be better if I was here with you..." I trailed off, not wanted to admit what really happened.

"That's nice of him... So what really happened?" I knew I shouldn't have lied to Spencer considering he is a profiler and a genius.

"Let's just say I had a bit of a break down…" Reid's eyes widened a tad and he nodded. He knew that I would talk when I was good and ready.

"When can we go home? I hate being in the hospital."

"Well I don't think you are going to be discharged any time soon, but I can get you some books if you would like. I need to pick Jack up from school anyway."

"Books would be great, and could you bring Jack too? I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Of course. Do you have any books in particular that you would like?" Reid started to rattle off a list of books and I tried to scribbled them down.

"Aaron?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I was thinking-"

"When aren't you thinking?" I blurted out accidentally, "Sorry"

"No need to be," Reid smiled. "I was wondering why me? Why do you choose to be with me? I'm a danger magnet, even though there is really no such thing, I'm awkward, I don't understand a bunch of social cues that you and the rest of the team gets. I just don't understand, why me?" I stared at my boyfriend in shock. Was he really questioning why I love him? Now I didn't understand why he was doing that. It had to have been brought up when he was kidnapped.

"Spence, listen here. I choose to be with you because I love you." I don't think I have ever said it to his face and that caused his eyes to light up. "Yes you are a danger magnet but I will always be there for you when that danger is coming towards you. I love you for everything you are, everything you will be and everything that you carry from the past. Everything about you is perfect, and I love you because of it all and none of it will ever change my mind." I looked at him and held his gaze as I spoke. He nodded. "Why would you ever question that?" I asked with curiosity.

"I j-just feel like... I don't know, maybe that you could do better then me."

"Never. You are perfect don't you ever forget it okay?" He nodded as the door opened. Jack came running in.

"Daddy!" He ran into my legs and I picked him up. He smiled and Jess came into the room.

"How'd you know where we are?" I asked her.

"Dave called. He said that it be good to have Jack here since I have errands that I have to run and Jack didn't seem to happy about having to come with me." I nodded as Jack hopped onto Spencer's bed and I looked at my son.

"Be careful of his leg and arm Jack."

"I am!" I smiled at him. Jess moved her head towards the door and I followed her out. Spencer was safe with Jack there and Jack was safe with Spencer.

* * *

><p>Once outside of the room and the door was shut, Jess looked pissed. I looked at her and sort of understood why she was mad but at the same time I didn't.<p>

"What?"

"Thanks for letting know what was going on." She said and her voice was dripping in sarcasm. I looked at her apologetically.

"I was going to call but then the case got in the way and Spencer got kidnapped and the UnSub was/is Gideon and everything just tumbled into the next day. I really was going to call you after I picked up some books for him." She thought for a good minute or two and then she nodded.

"Fine. Jack was just really worried when you didn't call to say good night to him. And frankly I was worrying as well. It was unlike you to miss a phone call with Jack." I nodded, thanked her for bringing Jack by, and we said our goodbyes. She left and I went back to my son and boyfriend who seemed to be sleeping happily on the hospital bed. I smiled and picked Jack up, took his place, gently laid him on my chest and fell asleep with Spencer next to me and my son in my arms.

* * *

><p>HI everyone! I have not died from School yet! Last full day of classes is June 8th! I'm almost there but for now I suffer xD<p>

So here is a new chapter! This was a pain in the butt to write for some reason and I don't know why well here ya go!

Family Time= Familia Tempore


	15. Non Sollicitudines

Morgan and Rossi were getting nothing from Gideon. They even had Oliver and Tannenbaum take a shot at him but Gideon would say nothing. He didn't want a lawyer and he just sat there. He said one thing and it was "Reid". Morgan figured that Gideon wanted to speak to Reid and it probably was going to the only way to get Gideon to talk but Morgan couldn't get himself to call Aaron about it. Rossi knew exactly what Jason wanted and they refused to give in.

"Hey Oliver?" Rossi said as the detectives came out of the interrogation room.

"Yeah?" the young man said as he pushed his glasses up from the tip of his nose.

"I need you to watch him tonight. I worked with him for a while and he will try to escape. Trust me on that." the older profiler said as Morgan closed up his backpack and Tannenbaum walked up to the conversing men.

"I'm having my team take 4 hour shifts, and Tannenbaum is bringing some of his men in as well."

"My men will be here in about an hour, they just have to square things out at home before coming up." The chief said as Rossi nodded and ran a hand over his hair.

"Perfect, some of our team will be in tomorrow morning to try at him again." Dave said as Morgan came over.

"Hotch just called, he wants us to pick up some books for Reid and some clothes for him and Jack." The Italian nodded and said goodbye to the other detectives and the profilers left for the apartment they haven't been to in a couple of years.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Rossi approached Reid's apartment with curiosity. Morgan was in it once 6 years ago. It was after the Hankel case, and that wasn't the best visit. Derek pulled the key from under the mat and opened the door. The agents were met with a sight that wasn't a surprise. Books were in stacks on the tables, more text books littered the floor by the futon, and next to the TV there was a collection of Doctor Who, and Star Trek DVDs. Rossi smirked at the apartment and went about looking for the books they had on the list.<p>

Derek was wandering around the apartment because he didn't really want to look for the complicated looking books so he left that to Rossi. Morgan slipped into Reid's bedroom and glanced around. He saw two pictures that caught his eye. One was of the entire team. It was taken at the most recent Christmas Party. It was in front of Dave's fire place and everyone was smiling. Garcia was hugging him and JJ, Emily was leaning against Rossi, and what Derek didn't notice till now was that Hotch's arm was around Spencer's waist. Morgan couldn't believe that he never noticed. He knew that Reid was going out with someone but he never guessed it to be the unit chief. The second picture was just as happy as the Christmas picture, but instead of the team, it was of Aaron, Jack and Spencer. Jack was in the middle of the agents and everyone was laughing at something that was said that day. Morgan grabbed both pictures and went back to find Rossi.

"Look what I found Rossi." the younger man said as he approached the pile of books next to Rossi. The Italian looked up from the list and saw the pictures. He nodded and looked at the books.

"Reid just wants those two, and we have to go pick up clothes from Aaron's apartment now." Morgan nodded and they left the apartment.

The pair got the clothes they needed from Aaron's house and they went back to the hositpal. They went past the nurse's station and knocked on the door. The entire team was now assmebled in Reid's hositpal bed.

"Books?" The injured man said as the door slide shut. Rossi lifted them up and Spencer smiled. "Thanks guys! I've been quite bored when you guys aren't here." Jack was sleeping next to Reid's uninjured arm and that arm was wrapped protectively around the young boy. The boy's father was next to Reid on the other side of the bed, closer to Prentiss. Someone's phone started to ring and then JJ was on the phone in the hallway. She stayed out for a amount of time before coming back in. She had a very worried look on her face. Garcia spoke up first.

"Who was it?" Penelope asked, as JJ shut the door.

"The bitch." JJ said with venom in her voice. Nobody on the team like Strauss since she always was trying to tear the team apart.

"What does she want?" Rossi asked.

"She's coming to visit Reid." The genius looked up from the book he had on his lap and shook his head.

"No. I don't her to visit. She probably has some other motive then trying to be nice."

"I don't have a choice. She can do what she wants."

"I don't want to talk to her alone." the doctor mumbled.

"I'll stay with you babe." Aaron mumbled back and Reid nodded quickly.

"JJ, when is she going to be here?"

"She said she was ten minutes away so..." Hotch nodded and looked at everyone. He hated being the boss sometimes but now was one of those times he had to be.

"I know you all want to be with Reid right now but I think it would be a smart idea if you all went home and got some proper rest. Strauss is going to be a real bitch when she gets here. It's an order not a question or request. We'll see you in the morning." Aaron said sternly and the team look upset but they knew Strauss would be a bitch so they nodded, said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Well here is a new chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews and all of everything! I have two more finales to take next week, Trigonometry and Chemistry! My two worst subjects so there wont be an update till after next week, hopefully.<p>

Love you all lots!

No Worries: Non Sollicitudines


	16. Ego Amare

**Reid's Point of View**

I watched my team leave and Aaron gently woke up Jack. The boy looked around and saw that we were the only ones in the room.

"Daddy?" the boy said as he looked at Aaron.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Where'd everyone go?" the youngest Hotchner asked. I looked at him and smiled. Always looking for everyone else.

"Well our boss is coming to visit me and your dad didn't want her to get mad at them." I said since my boyfriend was looking out the door. I heard the clicking of high heels on the floor. I groaned and Aaron's head snapped around from the door and looked at me as the door slid open. Strauss strolled in and stood at the foot of my hospital bed.

"Agent Hotchner." she said as she nodded towards my boyfriend. She looked at me and tilted her head to the side. "Agent Reid."

"Ma'am, its Doctor."

"Excuse?" she said, sounding a little offending. I held in a sigh. I worked for her for almost 8 years and she still didn't know my title.

"Ma'am, it's Dr. Reid, yes I'm an agent but my title is Dr. Reid." she nodded a little bit and then glanced at Aaron.

"Agent Hotchner, I have somethings to discuss with Dr. Reid in private." she said, implying that she wanted him to leave. He looked at me and I shook my head.

"Ma'am." I said, "I would prefer that Hotch stay in the room." Hotch smiled and saw that Jack was once again asleep on my bed. My arm was wrapped around the boy protectively. Aaron started to move to wake him up again. "He's fine, Hotch, let him sleep." I mumbled and looked back at Strauss. "Ma'am?"

"Ah yes, well my superiors think it may be better for you to switch units considering the recent case." She said calmly. I stared at her.

"No."

"No?" she questioned.

"Did I stutter? I said no. I'm staying at the BAU with my current team till the day I have to retire. This team is my family. This job is something that I never think twice about. I can't imagine doing anything else so you tell your superiors just that. That I'm staying with the BAU and I won't be leaving it anytime soon. Do you have anything else to discuss because I would like to go to sleep Ma'am." I said confidently. Strauss was gaping like a fish and shook her head.

"No. Agent Reid. Just that you have your two weeks of paid vacation to use if you need more time. See you at the office." She turned on her heel and left the room. Aaron started to laugh just as the door shut.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked my boyfriend before he stood up to go get something.

"You just stuck it to her. Standing up to her like that? I don't even think I could have done that." He looked around the room.

"When can I get out of here?" Aaron opened the door, ignoring my question and was looking for someone outside the room. My boyfriend nodded and came back in.

"Your doctor is going to check up on you so we will find out when he gets here."

"I hate hospitals." I said thinking about all the times I have been in one. Getting kidnapped by Hankel, getting Anthrax, getting shot in the leg, having Hotch beat me up. Way too many times.

"I know, I do to." my brunette boyfriend said as the door slid open again.

"Dr. Reid, how are you feeling?" my doctor said as he looked at the clipboard that was on the bottom of my bed.

"Considering everything that I have been through and the fact that I'm not on any strong pain killers, I feel fine. Well fine enough to go home." I saw my doctor take some notes down on my chart and then he looked at me.

"I'll go get the discharge papers and a wheelchair. I'll also give you a schedule for follow up appointments. The first appointment will be in about two weeks, and we will check your arm to see when we can get you crutches." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." Dr. Cranye nodded and left the room. "Aaron?"

"Hmm?" Hotch said as he looked up from the book that he was pretending to read.

"Have I told you that I love you recently?" My Aaron chuckled lightly and smiled.

"Yup, you have. Just now." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and kissed me lightly. We parted and I was breathless from a simple kiss. The doctor came back and I filled out all the paperwork quickly and said good bye to him. Jack slowly woke up, just enough to get him off the bed. Aaron helped me into the wheelchair and Jack looked at me.

"Spenceyyyy?" he questioned

"Jackkkkk?" I questioned back. The boy smiled.

"Can I sit on your lap? I'm tired and Daddy has to push you and I don't want to walk." I nodded and Aaron lifted his son up and settled the young Hotchner on my lap. I smiled as I left the place I hate the most with the people I love the most.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't around a lot recently, school is officially over! YAY! So here is the next chapter! :D<p>

Title:

I love you = Ego amare


	17. Nubere me? Ego amare Spencer Reid

PLEASE NOTE! I have added a Sequel to this story. it is called "Aftermath" please read!

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went by quickly. Reid was recovering rather quickly and Gideon was in jail awaiting trial. Reid's arm healed quicker than the team and the doctors thought so now he was hobbling around on his crutches. The relationship between Spencer and Aaron seemed to bring the team closer together. The group did more things together, like a family should. Every so often members of the team would volunteer to watch Jack for the weekend so the couple could have time by themselves. Spencer was in mandatory therapy sessions that Strauss has been making him go to. She wants to make sure that her agent won't go off and start killing people because his ex-mentor kidnapped him. Surprisingly the team saw an improvement in Reid's confidence due to the sessions. The one to notice the most change wasn't Aaron as most people would think but Jack. Jack grew closer to the awkward genius and the boy soon was able to see the change in his daddy's "special" friend. One day after Aaron picked Jack up from school because the team was off of rotation for the week Jack said something.<p>

"Daddy?" the boy asked from the back of the car.

"Yeah buddy?" The father asked back. They just left the school parking lot and had 15 minutes to talk.

"I like the new Spencer." The little Hotchner stated.

"What do you mean by "New" Spencer?" The agent asked his son. Jack looked at his shoes as he spoke.

"Well when I met him, he was really quiet and didn't know what to do around kids like me and Henry but NOW," the boy said, making sure to emphasize the word now, "he likes to be around me and he doesn't go off on those things when he just keeps on talking and talking. Also he doesn't pause when he is thinking aloud at home. You know when he starting to um what's the word..." he looked to his dad for help.

"Coming around and staying the night?" Aaron finished the sentence for his son and the boy nodded.

"YEAH! That! He would always like seem to uh?"

"Second guess what he did?"

"Yup! He would always second guess everything he did! Now he just does with a little bit of thinking! He seems happier and so do you Daddy." Jack finished as the car pulled into the neighborhood. Aaron smiled at his son through the rear view mirror. Jack always was able to see changes in people that adults couldn't. It had to be a kid thing. Hotch was happy that his two favorite people in the world were getting along even better than before. Aaron was going back and forth on the idea of telling Jack that he wanted to marry Spencer but he wasn't sure if the boy would understand. The car pulled into the driveway and Aaron waited to get out.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Daddy?" the boy asked as he undid his seatbelt.

"Now or never I guess" thought Aaron.

"So you know how me and Spencer dating?" he waited for the nod that Jack gave. "And I know that you like him a lot too, so I want to know if you would be okay with me asking Spencer to marry me?" Aaron put it all out there so he wouldn't have to fight with himself over it anymore. The boy scratched his hair and nodded.

"Spencer's AWESOME! And you are happier with him! And he likes me!" The boy said excitedly.

"Thank you Jack, now I need you to keep it a secret between you and me for now okay? I want to ask him in a really special way that I need to figure out so promise me you won't say anything to anybody?" The boy nodded quickly and stuck his pinky finger out. Aaron wrapped his pinky around his son's and that was that.

Hotch smiled and got out of the car with his son. He picked Jack up and went into the house. Spencer was sitting on the sofa with 5 thick books next to him. Jack slid down from his dad's arms and ran into his room and then ran back. He had placed his backpack where it belonged and grabbed his books that he need for homework. He sat next to Reid, being careful of the leg in the cast. He opened his text book and started working on it. Aaron laughed a little and sat across from his son and boyfriend.

"How was work Aaron?" Spencer asked. The genius has been stuck at home but Aaron has been bringing paperwork home for Spencer to do until he can get back to the office.

"Boring. Paperwork and more paperwork. The team keeps asking about you, and I keep telling them that you're good and dandy." Aaron said as he looked at the newspaper. Jack mutter something about his homework and the noise of the adults talking so he went to his room to do it. The boy always seemed to do that. Start homework on the sofa and then go to his room. Spencer and Hotch were both baffled by it but didn't find the need to follow up on it.

Aaron's phone started to go off and he got up to answer it. He saw JJ's name and picture appear on the front of his I-phone. He smirked and entered his office to talk to the blond media expert. Spencer started to fall asleep after Jack left the room and Aaron thought he looked too cute to bother so he left him.

"Hey JJ, just the person I wanted to speak to." The male said as he fumbled for something in his briefcase that was in his office.

"What's up?" The blond asked, perplexed by the statement Hotch made.

"I hate to impose, but could you watch Jack tonight? I want to take Spencer out to dinner an have a date night with him since we just got off of rotation." He said as he took out a small black velvet covered box. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Reid wasn't there and opened it up. Nestled inside the velvet sat a simple but elegant silver ring.

"Of course, Henry loves Jack. Anything special planned for tonight?" JJ inquired She was extremely happy that Spencer finally found someone because that boy deserved someone that loved him in his life.

"Well sorta, IthinkI'mgoingtoaskhimtomarryme." Aaron sputtered out in one breath. He knew JJ understood because he heard a very girlie squeal come from the phone.

"Oh MY GOD! HOTCH THAT"S GOING TO BE PERFECT! He's going to love whatever you do! I just hope his cast won't in the way of whatever you have planned."

"It won't, I know that much. I just hope he says yes." Aaron said as he put the box away. He had already made reservations for dinner and found a nice park that had dancing late at night. After dancing, they would stroll through the park and then that's when Aaron would get down on his knee and ask. He listened to JJ a little and then told her that he had to go and he would drop Jack off at 7. They said their good byes and Hotch went back to the living room where Reid was snoozing. The former lawyer knew that Jack would take another hour on homework and that got the clock to 5. After getting Jack ready for JJ's, as well as helping Reid with the shower and then helping the injured man dress and then getting ready himself it would be 6:45 and then they would leave. Carefully Aaron rearranged the genius on the sofa and got behind the awkward Reid, he fell into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Jack finished his homework at exactly five o'clock and went to go find his dad and Reid. He found them asleep on the sofa with his dad curled up behind the man with the broken leg. Jack smiled at the scene because he knew how happy Spencer made his dad. The genius made Jack's father smile more, laugh more, and relax more. Before Aaron got together with Spencer, he only really smiled at some stuff, didn't really laugh at all and the worst, he was always tense. Most people would have found it odd that a kid Jack's age would be able to recognize all of this, but to Jack that was his normal self. He figured that he picked it up from spending time with his dad's co-workers. Jack decided that the two adults had slept enough. He started to poke Spencer's arm and his father's arm at the same time.<p>

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Jack said as he continued to poke the adults. Spencer groaned and tried to swat the finger away but Jack just started to poke Spencer's nose. The genius cracked his eyes and looked at Jack.

"Yesss?" Reid asked and he started to sit up and in turn wake Aaron up.

"Jack what did I tell you about waking us up when sleeping?" the father asked. The little boy stood his ground and responded to his dad.

"If you fall asleep on the sofa and I'm doing homework, wake you up when I'm done with it!" Aaron inwardly cursed himself because that is what he told his son. Hotch swung his legs over the edge of the sofa and stood up.

"Jack, go take a shower, you're spending the night at Aunt JJ and Uncle Will's house. We're dropping you off at 7 so be quick!" Aaron said as Spencer put his legs over the sofa as well.

"Sleep over huh? Her or you?" Spencer asked because he knew that JJ liked having Jack over but he also knew that Aaron would have something up his sleeve if Jack was staying at the night at JJ's.

"Me" he saw Reid grimace, "You look soooooo upset, don't worry, you'll have the time of your life tonight. I got reservations at your favorite place." Aaron saw Spencer's face light up.

"No way! That's impossible! How did you do it!?"

"A magician never reveals his tricks." Aaron said with a smirk. That was a line Spencer always used. Aaron left his boyfriend to go cook for Jack.

* * *

><p>After Jack showered and dressed, he ate his dinner while his father helped the doctor shower and get dressed. Spencer sat down across from Jack in his blue dress shirt and his black dress pants. Aaron had cut the leg off so he could wear them. Jack was eating mac and cheese with cut up hot dogs in it. Aaron came down in a new dress shirt with a blue tie and black dress pants. He sat down next to Reid and put his own shoes on and then stuck Reid's foot in a purple and white striped sock and then stuck it in a shoe. It was 6:45 and then the trio was out the door and on the way to JJ's. Jack chatted happily about his school day and what he planned on doing with Henry when he got to his aunt and uncle's house. The SUV pulled up in front of the front gate and Aaron and Jack got out while Spencer rolled his window down. JJ opened the door as soon as she heard car doors slamming. Jack ran and gave her a hug and then ran into the house to find Henry. When those two boys are together there is no knowing what will happen. Aaron approached the door, laughing at his son's actions.<p>

"I don't know what time we are going to be done tonight but if it's late which it probably will be, can Jack sleep over?" The unit chief asked timidly. JJ smiled and nodded.

"Of course Hotch, don't worry about. We love having Jack over." The former lawyer nodded, thanked his co-worker and called inside to Jack, who came running back out.

"Bye Jack, be good for Aunt JJ and Uncle Will okay?"

"Okay Daddy, love you."

"Love you too buddy, I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged his son and then the boy ran back into the house to continue to play with Henry. Aaron said his goodbyes to JJ and then turned back to the car. Spencer waved to JJ and she waved back. The SUV left the media expert's house and headed to the restaurant for dinner.

* * *

><p>Dinner was nice for the pair. Nobody gave them any weird looks or snooty comments. The conversation flowed smoothly and calmly, they didn't talk about work and Reid went on a tangent or two but that was it. Aaron payed the check and the duo left. Spencer kept asking what the plans for the rest of the night but his boyfriend wouldn't budge.<p>

"Aaronnnnnnnnnn! You're being unfair!" Spencer whined as the car pulled into the park's parking lot. Hotch laughed

"I'm not being unfair, just sneaky."

"Same thing." Pouted the genius. Aaron laughed again, and got out of the car and opened the passenger side door for him. Reid slide out of the car and hopped on one foot till Aaron got his crutches for him. Spencer followed Aaron to the surprise which was dancing.

"No! This is totally not fair! I have two left feet Aaron and you know that! And it's worse with my cast! This isn't fair!" Spencer said as he stopped moving. The elder man sighed and turned to face his boyfriend.

"It's going to fine. Spence, trust me, I promise that it's going to be fine. I got you." Aaron gently pulled his Spencer forward and they continued to walk to the gazebo. Slow music was playing from a set of speakers that a company set up. Aaron looked at Reid and took his crutches and laid them on the ground. Spencer stared at his partner.

"I need those."

"No you don't, well you do, but not right now. Put your feet on mine." Spencer did as he was asked and Aaron stared to sway to the music and dance a little. The younger man smiled and laid his head down on the older man's shoulder which was slightly awkward considering he is taller than Aaron. The two stayed like that, dancing and swaying and not talking together for the next three hours which brought the clock to 11. That had to be a record for no talking between the two. Aaron gently slid his feet out from under Spencer and picked up the crutches and handed them to the genius.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Inquired Aaron.

"A great night." Spencer said as the couple started walk again. A meteor shower was occurring and it was the first one Aaron had seen since he was a kid. Reid started to ramble the statistics off about where the best places were to see the meteor showers and how often they occurred. Spencer was so busy talking that he didn't notice that his boyfriend was no longer standing up but that Aaron was in fact, on the slightly damp ground, on one knee, holding something between his hands.

"B-babe?" the standing man stuttered out his question as his boyfriend took a breath.

"Spence, I love you. I can't imagine my life without you. I know that you will be in my professional life till the day where one of us leaves the unit, but I can't stand not knowing if you will be in my personal life till the day I die. I know you will hate the comparison I'm going to make but trust me, it's true and it's perfect. You are my drug and I'm addicted to you. The way you talk, smell, act, smile, EVERYTHING about you, is addicting. I love you for everything that you have done, are doing and will do." Aaron finished and for once in Spencer's life, the genius was speechless. He had tears in his eyes and a look of shock on his face. The older man stayed on his knee and opened the small black box that was in his hands. "Spencer Walter Reid, marry me?" Everything was out in the open. There was no holding back and Aaron now had to wait for the answer like he had with Hayley.

Spencer brought his hands to his mouth and nodded. There was no way he could speak without crying. Aaron smiled and jumped up and hugged his fiancé. He spun Spencer around and then surprised the shocked man with a kiss. The genius pulled back for air and settled down on his crutches.

"I love you Aaron Hotchner, I love you with all my heart and all my being. Yes I will marry you, you make my life worth living and you are perfect for me and I love you. Even though it was before we got together, you were the reason I went to the meetings. You and my mom, the only reasons. I was in denial about the whole thing and you pulled me out of that denial and put my life back in the right direction." Aaron slipped the ring out of the box and because of rules at the Bureau; the ring is on a simple chain to go around Reid's neck.

"For now, until we figure out how to tell Strauss and the rest of the team, can we keep this a secret?" Hotch asked as he slipped the necklace over Reid's head.

"Of course, don't worry, but can we tell the team at Friday night dinner at Rossi's in two weeks?"

"Yes, that will work, by then we will have everything worked out."

"I love you Aaron."

"I love you more." And with that being said the newly engaged couple slowly walked from the park and to their car and then went to the place they both will call home for the rest of their lives together.

* * *

><p>Chapter Title<br>Nubere me? Ego amare Spencer Reid = Marry me? I love you Spencer Reid

So EVERYONE! Hello! I have not died! This chapter is 3,000 words without the author's note that I'm typing right now, right here, xD  
>This Chapter is MY FAVORITE. This was my favorite to write and I love how it came out. It took me forever to get this to all of you wonderful readers because I wanted it to be the best it could be. I want to thank all of you for reading this and I loved each review, each follow, each favorite, and each alert. This is the final chapter, and I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know if you would like to see a sequel and if so, what would you like to ee happen in the sequel. Thanks again.<p>

Until Next story,


End file.
